civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FirestarIDN
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Civilization Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Huns (Civ5) page. It is live already, but you can expect it to be soon reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. *'Now please take a few minutes to get to know the wiki: some instructions, guidelines and conventions are listed at the Civilization:Community Portal page.' *Then please tell us something about yourself by editing ! At the very least, you should tell people which games you play, using a "User Box" or two or more - see Civilization:Userboxes. *When posting messages to talk pages or forum pages, please sign your posts with four tildes: ~~~~ That will automatically expand to your user name with a timestamp. *The page is an excellent way of seeing what's being done right now. *For general discussions and questions about this wiki or any game, see the forums. *You also have that you can use, for example, to share stories about your Civ games and the other games we cover. :) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Becer (talk) 16:34, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Civilization names Hey there, the reason why these civilizations were named "Huns" and "Celts" is because they're never referred to by their proper adjective in the actual game. In the game they are named "The Huns" and "The Celts", so the "The " part was just removed from name for the wiki. My opinion is that it's simpler for people looking up information to use the same names as in-game, so hunnic and celtic, while correct, might actually make it harder for people wanting to look them up. --Becer (talk) 04:16, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with Becer. Where any game uses the adjectival form, that's our standard page name. But if a particular game never uses it, the name for that game can be a noun or whatever players agree on. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Manual redirects Hey there, thanks for putting some order in the city-state pages. I just wanted to point out that when both pages already exist and you're unable to simply rename, you can easily create a manual redirect by replacing the contents of the page with (for instance) the following : #REDIRECT Bucharest While of course removing the categories. This is better than putting the page up for deletion. --Becer (talk) 11:57, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Overview pages Please do not destroy our hard-won structure of overview pages. Bucharest is an overview page, linking to Bucharest (Civ5) and ideally other game-specific pages. I shall be restoring them to something like their previous states (no pun intended) and expect you to respect our structures. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:11, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Removing pictures and links from Civilizations (Civ5) But why, really? What's the value of not having these pictures and icons there? It's not like they cause any clutter, since all abilities are hidden at first. My arguments for re-instating them : * Easier to see what the ability gives you at a glance. * Looks better. * This is how the abilities are displayed in-game. This is the most important one in my opinion, as we want to remain as true to the game as we can and even go beyond it whenever possible. --Becer (talk) 01:52, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Great artist and works What is your opinion of linking great artists and works in the Great Work (civ 5) page. In list of historical figures pages of Civ 4 and 5 the names are mostly linked to Wikipedia, provided the corresponding article exists. I figured Great work (Civ5) would work similarly but the Great Work of Art and Great Work of Music might be problematic since the article may not exist. An alternative is needed. SYSS Mouse (talk) 17:37, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Periods in parentheses Hey there. I appreciate all the little changes that you make to clarify the wording and clean up the punctuation of articles, but I wanted you to know that I undid your edit to the Boudicca (Civ5) article because the original punctuation of the In-Game section was correct. See the second example on this site for more information, and please let me know if you have any questions, concerns, or disagreements. Keep up the good work! -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 16:09, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Deletions and redirects Hello again. I'm really cross with you for reverting my careful work on Indirect fire. Didn't you read my edit summary? Readers who want a quick look at what a phrase means should not have to dig in an enormous table to find it. Some readers may not even understand redirects and may think that there is something wrong with the site when they click on a phrase and get taken to a page that has no immediately obvious relationship to what they want. I was also displeased with your original edit that deleted what was there while adding . Have you read the instructions for how that template is to be used? Nothing should be deleted when you add the template. People deciding whether the deletion request is valid should not have to dig in the page history to see what it said. And where was your reason for proposing the deletion? Same thing with http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Wilhelm_II_%28Civ5%29?diff=prev&oldid=94889 - how could a reference in a long list possibly be as informative as a separate article? Improvements to this wiki should be giving readers and game-players more information, not less. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:43, August 27, 2015 (UTC)